


24 Hours Or More

by Bloody_Twat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Sweet, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Twat/pseuds/Bloody_Twat
Summary: Gen had intended to keep his crush under wraps but Kohaku doesn't seem to agree with his plan.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	1. A Dare

It all starts with the odd look Kohaku gives him. Well, to be fair, it started slightly earlier than that but that’s not the point.

“You’re staring at him again,” she frowns from her place on the tree. 

“Again?” He had been distracted, not very sure of what the blonde was talking about.

“Senkuu, I mean. You’ve been staring at him since you came back,” Kohaku turns to look at Senkuu too. 

He’s working with Chrome on something and she sits up straight when she sees a small explosion go off. The smoke dissipates almost right after it’s appearance and she relaxes.

“He is the smartest guy here,” Gen answers as if that’s in any way a proper answer.

“That doesn’t explain why you keep looking at him like you want to either pierce a hole into his skull or you just want him to turn around,” Kohaku is looking back at him, he knows it because he’s not looking at her too.

“I’m just evaluating my possibilities of survival with Senkuu around,” Gen shrugs and Kohaku gives him an unconvinced look.

“You’ve done that a long time ago and I know you came up with an opinion so don’t lie to me,” Kohaku is starting to get up from her position on the tree branch and that alarms Gen.

He’s immediately putting his hands up to protect himself and yelping that he’ll tell the truth. As it turns out, she was just trying to stretch, an embarrassing moment for Asagiri Gen but nobody will know about ti except her, right?

“He’s just interesting,” Gen nods to himself because it sounds like the reason why he’d be interested in Senkuu.

“Does your heart beat faster when you’re with him?” She’s not looking at him anymore, eyes trailed on the blue sky.

“No?” He winces at the sharp glare he gets from her and immediately amends himself, “Yes.” 

“You know where I’m going with this, right?” She asks. He shakes his head in confusion as he hears the faint laughter of children enjoying their day echoing to them.

“No,” Kohaku is surprisingly good at knowing when he’s lying or not. Either that or Gen’s just grown incredibly predictable that even she can tell what’s going on.

“That’s good. Do you want to spend more time with him?” What was up with all these questions she was asking?

“Yeah, I told you he was interesting. Of course, I’d like to spend more time with him,” Gen looks like he’s two seconds away from snapping.

“You’re obsessed with him,” she smiles and really, had Gen not been this weak, he would’Ve retaliated.

“I’m not,” is what he settles on.

“Bet you would like to get on your knees for him,” Kohaku whispers and starts whistling.

It takes Gen a moment to understand the implication because he’s convinced himself that Kohaku would never say something like that. His mouth is hanging wide open and he wants to shake his head in disbelief but he’s frozen in place.

Did she just?

“Do…” Gen swallows a mouthful of saliva, finally managing to move his body again. “Do you understand what you’re saying?” 

“Yeah? I’m not an actual gorilla, you know?” She looks kind of ticked off and that doesn’t sit well with Gen. She’s going to kill him if he lies again, he knows it. But what if she’s lying? 

“Yes,” he finally answers, cheeks turning bright red and he has to turn his head before she notices.

“Oh? By the way, I have no idea what that meant but your revelation is interesting, I’m going to ask Senkuu what that meant!” Kohaku smiled before getting up.

“Hey, no! You can’t just do that do you know! Uh, I’ll explain it to you so don’t ask Senkuu,” Gen is going to have to embarrass himself even more? 

He was taking precautions just in case Kohaku decided to ask anyone else other than Senkuu. Not that he’s admitting to himself that he wouldn’t mind too much if Senkuu knew about his repressed desires.

“Will you?” There’s something akin to an evil smile on her face. Senkuu’s been rubbing off on her.

“But do you really want to know? After all, knowing will corrupt you forever and you’ll never be able to come back to your current state,“ It’s half playful and half a taunt, a desperate attempt to make her reconsider. He could also say that he has something to do but he’s got a feeling that Kohaku isn’t ready to let him go.

“Go on,” Kohaku is coming down from her tree to sit next to him and Gen just knows that he’s messed up. He’s not making it away without telling her and he hopes that someone will come to disturb them.

But of course, Gen remembers too late that they’re kind fo isolated from everyone else and that it would take a few minutes for the dog to sniff them out and much longer to actually get to them.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Gen closes his eyes and purses his lips, he’s trying his hardest here but Kohaku is intent on tormenting him.

“I won’t,” she answers big eyes giving him an unimpressed look.

So, that hadn’t worked out, he supposed.

“Getting on one’s knees is to want to suck someone off,” he mumbled, his explanation clearly isn’t enough for Kohaku but he really doesn’t want to explain it to her properly.

“I’ll go ask Senkuu,” she’s getting back up and Gen screeches at her to sit back down.

She gives him a small condescending smirk and does as she’s told.

“Okay, so, Senkuu has a dick and I want to put it in my mouth,” Gen grumbles something to himself. Kohaku doesn’t miss the way his ears turn red.

“What’s the purpose of that?” She asks, genuinely confused. Gen wants to burry himself into a grave.

“It feels good for both of us?” He groans into the hands he brings to his face.

He’s definitely going to hell for this. There’s no way he isn’t so he takes a peak from between his fingers, waiting for Kohaku to splutter something about how screwed up in the head he was.

“If you say so. Have you done something like that before?” She asks without an ounce of shame. She still looks kind of confused.

“Once?” He’s trying to ask her why she’d be interested in knowing such a thing but that part flies over her head.

“Do you like Senkuu?” She asks and this time, Gen takes the time to think about it.

“Yes,” he ultimately answers and this time, he doesn’t bother hiding his face.

“Then you should tell him before you lose him, you fake sorcerer,” and then she’s gone, climbing up her tree and making her way back to where Senkuu had previously been.

Gen’s left flabbergasted before he starts chasing after her because he’s forgotten to tell her that she can’t tell anyone else about this.

By the time he does make it back, he expects a disgusted-looking Senkuu but instead, he’s calling Gen over to help him with manpower. He does his best to escape but someone manages to catch him and drag him back.

That person is Kohaku.

“Wait, listen, you absolutely can’t tell anyone about what we discussed about it, do you understand?” He hisses and cowers below the look she gives him.

“I told you, I’m not an actual gorilla,” she throws him into the air and he yelps as he struggles. 

He lands on Senkuu with a thud and a muffled scream.

“Senkuu-chan!” He’s immediately getting off of him.

It takes one look at Kohaku for Senkuu to understand and give up on lecturing her and soon enough, they’re getting to work. 

To say the least, Gen is pretty much sure his arms are going to fall off by the time Kohaku, Senkuu, Chrome and sitting on a log.

“Let’s play that truth or dare game Senkuu taught us!” Kohaku smiles and Gen already knows she’s up to something.

“We don’t-” Gen’s cut off by an enthusiastic Chrome.

“Might as well,” who starts?” And Gen actually can’t believe Senkuu would go along with this.

“I want to! Chrome smiled. “Truth or dare, gorilla?” Gen winced as Kohaku hit him.

“Truth,” she grumbled.

“Were you the one who stole my ramen bowl last time?” 

“Yes,” Kohaku laughed. “My turn, Gen, truth or dare?”

“Truth… I’ll go for dare,” Gen grumbled at the smile on Kohaku’s face turned to something close to sinister.

“You have to go on a date with Senkuu,” Kohaku smiles and Chrome’s mouth falls open before he starts elbowing his friend.

“Wait why am I included in Gen’s dare?” 

“Do you not want to?” Gen’s slightly disappointed.

“No, that’s not it, I was just surprised,” Senkuu answers, facepalming.

“For a whole day and that’s going to be tomorrow,” Kohaku clapped her hands in satisfaction.

“Alright, Senkuu-” Gen started, already trying to think up something for Senkuu to answer to or do.

“Chrome,” Ruri is here to get him and Chrome immediately says goodbye and excuses himself for the night.

“Wait, Ruri, are you doing better?” And then both Chrome and Kohaku are gone, leaving Gen and Senkuu alone.

“Uhm so, a fake date,” Gen cough awkwardly and Senkuu nods.

“Don’t think too much about it, I’m sure Kohaku doesn’t mean anything by it,” Senkuu stands up and offers him a hand to take.

The mentalist smiles as he takes his hand and got up, looking at the scientist. 

He won’t admit it that his heart kind of aches at that. Of course, in the end, it’s not like Senkuu will return his feelings.

“See you tomorrow?” Senkuu asks like Gen is going to run away from a chance to date him even if it’s only for fake and only one day.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow and goodnight,” Gen answers and he’s just a little happy about the fact that they get to have this little moment together.

“Oh yeah, are you alright with the dare? If you don’t want to it’s fine too. You shouldn’t be forced to do such a thing,” Senkuu’s concern is unexpected but Gen shakes his head.

“Thanks,” and then he’s the one who’s leaving.

For Pete’s sake, what’s he going to do tomorrow?


	2. Thank Kohaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for their little fake date, Gen supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for how long it took for me to update but I suppose it kind of worked out.

Gen always woke up early, a habit from what was now technically the past. However, he never got up from his bed until someone came to get him. The only one who knew about this habit was Senku who’d caught him lazing around one morning.

He shouldn't have been surprised when he heard a knock on the door, it was too early for it to be anyone but Senku. However, even knowing that, he couldn’t stop the noise of surprise that left him when he opened the door.

“Senku!” Gen was at a loss of words, mouth gaping like a fish’s as he stared at him and almost slammed the door shut, only for Senku to slot his foot into the gap.

It might have looked cool had Senku not immediately gasped at the pain and stumbled into Gen’s room, holding onto his leg tightly and sitting down on Gen’s bed to make sure he was okay. Gen rushed over, kneeling down in front of him, fussing over his leg.

“Gen, it’s fine, the pain is fading,” Senku sighed and started to laugh slightly.

“R-Really? Are you sure Senku-chan? You don’t need to lie to me,” Gen was still fussing.

“Really, now how about we go on that date?” Senku grinned, attempting to calm him.

“Oh,” Gen felt his face heat up, his heart swelled up but all too soon, everything went sour, remembering that this wasn’t an actual date and that this was only a dare. 

However, he did not let it show on his face, manipulating his expression in a way that may have seemed sorrowful to those who knew him too well but it worked. Senku did not notice how Gen was feeling and instead, got up, testing his foot.

“You could at least pretend to be happy,” Senku muttered to himself.

“What did you say, Senku-chan?” Gen asked with a pleasant smile.

“It’s nothing, mentalist. I was only asking where you wanted to go for our first date,” he asked nonchalantly.

Gen’s stomach lurched at Senku’s wording. First date, surely that meant that Senku planned for there to be more dates in the future? He perked up a bit which didn’t go unnoticed by Senku.

Perhaps he should’ve been worried that there was no real heat behind those words but Gen had been baited and wasn’t about to let go.

“For our first date,” he put emphasis on that, cheering interiorly when Senku didn’t correct him,” How about we go explore the forest?” 

“The forest? I guess we could. Do you want to get Suika to guide us or just explore a bit… the two of us,” Senku looked like he wanted to add more but at the same time, it became obvious that Senku wasn’t going to say anything else.

“Let’s just explore! The two of us,” he more or less mocked Senku with the last half but the latter either didn’t catch on or just ignored him.

“Alright, then what are you waiting for, mentalist?” Senku asked, without moving from his spot.

“You,” Gen answered unimpressed as he opened the door and made his way to the edge of the forest, waiting for Senku to catch up. 

Perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping in his veins at the revelation that Senku probably wanted to date him that caused Gen to lost his notion of fatigue as they made their way through the forest.

It wasn’t often that Gen had to walk this much, especially without shoes but he almost couldn’t feel the pain, too excited at being alone with Senku.

To tell the truth, he had a very good idea as to where they were going but Senku didn’t. On one of those nights where he couldn’t sleep, he had found this path that led to a little hill. 

It wasn’t anything amazing, he figured that a mountain might’ve been better but the nearest mountain wasn’t that close. Furthermore, climbing a mountain without shoes? 

“Gen, slow down!” Senku groaned as he tried to keep up with the mentalist, looking a little confused at Gen’s perfectly fine state.

“Come on, Senku-chan! We’re almost there!” He grinned. 

Now, the hill might not be completely interesting in itself but he did know that there was something that could attract Senku’s attention there. Plus, he had a little surprise but Gen didn’t think it was that interesting.

Senku huffed but kept following Gen. The latter missed the way Senku smiled fondly as he followed and grumbled something under his breath that Gen was too excited to hear.

“We’re here, Senku-chan!” He cheered as he turned around, unaware of his bright smile and surprising himself with how close he was to Senku.

They were both quiet for a second, Senku breathing heavily as Gen’s face slowly grew red and they leaned it, so close to kissing. They were too slow, took too long to close the gap and as they were about to, something fell onto the ground startling them.

But when they looked, nothing had fallen but the moment had passed. Senku coughed awkwardly as Gen shifted on his feet and grabbed Senku’s hand when he tried to attract his attention and didn’t succeed.

“Y-You know! There’s a bunker here!” Gen hadn’t even completely registered his own actions, unaware of the fact that he was holding onto Senku’s hand and continued to drag him until they reached the top of the hill and pointed at the hatch, eyes widening as he saw himself hold Senku’s hand.

He saw the light pink dusting Senku’s cheeks but pinned that as being nothing but the heat that came from exercising too much. He quickly let go of Senku’s hand, trying to find a way to explain himself but Senku wasn’t looking at him, eyes boring into the opening.

“This…” Senku’s eyes lit up with excitement as Gen sighed fondly and lifted it up, gesturing at Senku to go in.

“It’s safe so don’t worry, I came here once before,” Gen answered Senku’s unanswered question. Somehow, there was enough light to light up the inside of the tunnel, Senku couldn’t really understand why until much later but that was a story for another day.

“At the end of this tunnel, there’s a bunker and a lot of relics from the past… our past. The past from before this area,” Gen frowned as he thought about a correct way to describe the time period but Senku seemed to understand anyway.

They arrived at the room and Senku pulled open the door without so much as a hint of hesitation, perhaps trusting Gen too much.

“Ah, useless, there must’ve been an earthquake for these glass jars to break on the floor like this. This matress is almost completely gone,” Senku wrinkled his nose as he Gen watched him go around the room. 

Too late, he noticed the cloth wrapped object on the shelf and when he inched towards it, Senku turned around to look at him.

“What’s in there?” Senku came closer, ignoring Gen’s noises of protest as he tried to deviate Senku’s attention, not that that worked for him.

“It’s nothing Senku-chan, aren’t you interested in that vault over there?” Gen grit his teeth as his eye flitted to the cotton.

“By now it’s a miracle this thing still stands. There’s no way it’s going to open up now but that cotton looks relatively new. Did someone come here recently?” Senku paid no heed to Gen’s complaints and grabbed it, opening it up.

A sweet smell invaded his nose, a smell that smelt like chocolate but what he saw definitely wasn’t chocolate. Under the cloth, there was a message with the words: Happy Valentines Day, Senku-chan! Written under it.

“Gen…” Senku’s eyebrows furrowed, sending a wave of panic coursing through Gen’s body as he fidgeted and started sweating.

“It’s obligatory chocolate,” Gen’s mind easily supplied and for a second, he really was proud of himself. He could easily explain this by saying that no one else probably cared about Valentine and Gen wanted to thank Senku or something.

“I can’t believe you’re still paying attention to Valentine’s Day out of everything,” Senku chuckled as he popped one of the white cubes with yellow bits in it into his mouth. He couldn’t really tell what the substances were but it wasn’t half bad. 

“As I said, it’s obligatory chocolate,” he sounded terribly unconvincing. He was still fidgeting and he looked like he was ready to explode. Senku approached him and lifted up one of the ‘chocolates’ up to Gen’s mouth and pushed.

Gen didn’t stop him and ate it. He grimaced at the taste, complaining about how good chocolate was compared to this and when he finally calmed down, Senku smirked and responded.

“Are the heart-shaped sweets and heart drawings also part of this obligatory chocolate tradition?” Senku teased, turning to face Gen as he watched him turn even redder than before.

“Senku-chan! This! That... “ Gen was at a loss of words.

“Listen, mentalist. I never really got the chance to tell you this but it’s my time to shine, I guess,” here he paused and cracked his neck,” This date was kind of planned by Kohaku, I let it slip that I had a romantical interest in you and she must’ve felt the need to set us up.” 

“Oh, so you like me back,” Gen blinked owlishly. For a mentalist, he sure wasn’t doing his job very well. Well, he’d have to thank Kohaku later.

“Wait, you like me?” More awkward silence as they stared at each other in disbelief.

“We have to thank Kohaku,” they both said at the same time. More silence and then both of them were laughing.

“So, would you consider dating me?” Gen asked.

“I was planning to ask you the question but yes I would… would you?” It was a stupid question really, the answers were obvious but it wouldn’t hurt to confirm, right?

Gen staid silent for a second and Senku started panicking. Had he seen wrong? 

“I would love to! Happy Valentine’s Day Senku-chan!” Gen grinned as he flung himself onto Senku. 

Senku yelped and somehow managed to put the box back onto the shelf before Gen crashed into him, sending them both falling onto the pitiful thing that was once a matress. They laughed and coughed, getting up as quickly as they could. 

The place was much dustier than they expected and falling like that had only made more dust fly up and ruin their moment.

“Let’s get out of here,” Gen grinned and extended his hand for Senku to take which he did.

“Yes, let’s,” Senku grinned back.

They exited the place, closing back the latch and sitting next to the entrance, staring at the sky as they ate the makeshift chocolates.

The stock was quickly depleted and Senku thanked him, turning to face Gen. 

“Can I kiss you?” Senku asked, breathless as Gen turned around to smile at him only for him to open his mouth and close it again.

It seemed that Gen had learned how to imitate a fish quite well at that point.

“I… yes, please,” Gen leaned in.

Had someone told him that, before the petrification, he would be dating a guy like Ishigami Senku, Gen would’ve laughed in their face and dismissed them but here he was, kissing Senku as the latter’s hand made its way to the back of his head to pull him closer.

It was sloppy, a messy kiss that really just put on plain display how inexperienced Senku was. Gen considered himself good at these kind of things or it could also be read as Gen was just about as inexperienced as he was but didn’t want to admit it.

“Why didn’t I ask you out earlier?” Senku asked as he licked his spit-slick lips and used his thumb to swiped the excedent. 

“I don’t know, why didn’t you?” Gen really needed to stop blushing this easily. He was supposed to be the one in control of himself.

“It doesn’t really matter now, does it? What matters is that we’re dating now and that I’m supposed to tell you something.” 

“Something?” Gen inquired, his eyebrow shot up.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too,” Senku grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/bloodytwat2) account if anyone’s interested. In case the link doesn’t work, my name is bloodytwat2.


	3. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku wants to know more than she needs to and Senku just needs advice.

“Suika’s noticed that Gen has been in a very good mood since their fake date and I have to agree that she’s right,” Ruri nodded as she glanced at the happy man picking flowers with Suika as Kohaku narrowed her eyes.

“Do you think they did it?” Kohaku asked casually as if she were asking for the weather. 

“Shouldn’t the real question be if they’re dating?” Ruri gave her sister an uneasy smile that went unnoticed.

“They’re definitely dating, but do you think they did it?” Kohaku questioned again, noticing the doubt in her sister’s eyes.

It was silent for a few seconds, perhaps Ruri was taking more time than expected to completely understand the meaning behind Kohaku’s it. When she did, she gasped and turned to face her sister, face dusted with a light shade of pink.

“Kohaku!” Ruri’s face was growing redder and redder by the second.

“I guess you’re right, he isn’t limping,” Kohaku nodded as if that was the right to say.

“Kohaku!” Her sister finally turned her head away.

“Yeah?” She answered as she narrowed her eyes even more. Gen was now petting the dog happily and singing something that she couldn’t hear but reading his lips from this distance wasn’t too hard.

“Why do you assume that Gen will be the bottom?” This time, Kohaku was the one to be surprised as she gave her sister an incredulous stare.

“How can he not, I mean doesn’t he just give off that kind of vibe?” Kohaku asked, coughing a few times before regaining her composure.

“No, obviously Senku gives off those vibes,” Ruri shook her head.

“Then let’s bet!” Kohaku’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Bet? But Kohaku, with what would we bet?” Ruri asked and watched as the excitement immediately evaporated from Kohaku’s eyes.

“True but I’m telling you, once they cowpea, you’ll see that you were wrong,” Kohaku grinned at her sister.

“Cowpea? Copulate?” Ruri gave her sister a small nervous smile.

“Yeah, that! Or we could just ask now, hey, Senku!” She called out as Senku came into view near them.

“Hey, no!” Ruri protested as Kohaku effectively caught Senku’s attention.

“Yes?” He called back.

“Who would top between you and Gen?” There wasn’t even an ounce of shame present in her voice as she asked her question.

The response came immediately, a spluttering mess that Senku himself wasn’t too sure what he was trying to say. Ruri covered her face as she shook her head at Kohaku and gave the spluttering Senku a nervous look.

“I haven’t even announced that we were together yet,” Senku blinked a few times before he went to crack his neck. 

“He’d practically floating on cloud 9, now stop beating around the bush and answer me,” Kohaku got down from where she had been perched in the trees.

Senku took a step back and muttered something about Kohaku’s vocabulary expanding earning him an angry comment that Kohaku was not a monkey and that she learned quickly.

“You might not be a monkey but you’re definitely a gorilla,” that had the desired effect, Kohaku lost interest in the question and instead angrily chased after Senku who dodged her easily and led her away from Ruri.

Along the way, just as Senku was about to get caught by Kohaku, Ruri trailing not far behind them, Chrome called out to Senku and Kohaku finally gave up as she watched Senku give his full attention to whatever needed fixing.

Ruri gravitated around Chrome but never got too close for fear of disrupting their work. Kohaku kind of wanted to just shover her sister onto Chrome at this point but she wouldn’t do such a thing for she needed to call out to,” Ukyo, Ryusui!” 

Ukyo turned around and waved at her whereas Ryusui had turned around and glanced just about everywhere before finally pinpointing her location. They came over and most likely expected to be asked to work as Ryusui immediately started to explain that he had asked Senku for a day off and so had Ukyo but Kohaku cut them off.

“Do you think Senku and Gen are dating?” Kohaku asked, kind of wanting to prove to her sister that she was right.

“Definitely,” Ryusui snapped his fingers, looking sure of himself. Ruri frowned but her features quickly mellowed out.

“Well, I wouldn’t be too sure about that but it really wouldn’t be surprising,” Ukyo answered, “They’ve been pinning for a while now as I see it.”

“You see?” Kohaku turned around.

“That’s not exactly concrete evidence,” the answer seemed to displease Kohaku.

“Do you think they did it? Both of them have been in a great mood since their fake date,” Kohaku asked.

“Did it,” Ukyo turned to look at Ryusui which only made Kohaku smirk.

“I see another couple has done it,” Kohaku grinned as Ryusui didn’t hesitate to nod his head and pull Ukyo closer to him with a smile. 

“Indeed and now to answer your question, I doubt they would have done it. In my opinion, they most likely only confessed to each other,” Ryusui nodded his head.

“It does make sense,” Kohaku nodded before thanking them and watching them leave, hand in hand, whispering and laughing at something.

“Ruri!” Chrome came over and whisked her away, leaving Kohaku with her own thoughts. 

“Ryusui,” the said man almost doesn’t even hear it, too busy staring at Ukyo.

“Senku,” Ukyo turns away and Ryusui believes that it’s a shame, he also turns around and finally greets Senku who’s currently breathing like he just ran a marathon.

“I’m not here for work,” Senku immediately said when he raised his head up and saw the worried look on Ukyo’s face.

“Is that so?” Ryusui asked, suddenly looking at Senku with suspicion.

“Yeah… Since you’ve been dating for a while now, I was wondering if you had any tips?” Senku asked, rubbing the back of his neck, a faint blush visible on his cheeks.

“Tips for what part? Kohaku came to us earlier and asked us if we thought you guys had done ‘it’ yet and I said you didn’t. Was I right?” Ryusui’s face seemed to light up as Senku blinked at him in confusion and ended up shaking his head, chuckling.

“I meant tips for a date… I’m not exactly the greatest at this,” Senku frowned as he thought about it. 

“Senku, I’m pretty sure you don’t need advice for that. I think just spending time with Gen will be enough for him not to mention, it all depends on his preferences,” Ukyo smiled at him.

“Yeah, I’m sure he would,” Senku nodded and wondered when he had revealed that he was dating Gen.

They spent a moment longer talking and Senku couldn’t help but feel happy for them. 

“Alright, then I’ll get going now,” Ukyo waved at him as he left.

It didn’t take long to find Gen and when he did, he couldn’t help but smile. Gen wandered over happily and picked Suika up so that she could put the flower crown onto Senku’s head. It took some angling thanks to the physics of Senku’s hair but ultimately, they managed. 

Once Suika was back on the ground, she asked both of them to follow her and they did, wondering where she was leading them to. To their surprise, it was a little clearing where a basket and picnic blanket had been laid out for them.

“Suika will be back to lead you back in a few hours! Enjoy your date,” she smiled and then ran away happily before either of them could protest.

“Well, I guess we might as well make the most out of it,” Gen turned to him and gave him a small smile that made Senku suspect that Gen had known that this would happen all along. However, he did not comment on it and instead sat down next to Gen on the grass, completely ignoring the picnic basket and gasped in surprised when Gen pulled him down so that they were both lying on their backs.

Gen took the opportunity to use Senku’s arm as a pillow and laughed as Senku pulled on his arm a few times before giving up. 

“Hey, mentalist,” Senku felt his heartbeat quicken.

“Yes?” Gen answered and shifted so that he could look at Senku’s profile.

“I love you,” it might have been a hasty thing to say but Senku was sure about that. He almost started panicking when Gen didn’t answer but one look at him made him smile. Gen’s face was flushed and he looked like he was ready to combust at any second.

They remained silent like that as Gen gaped at him, at a loss of words, closely resembling a fish as he thought about something to say.

“I love you too,” Gen finally whispered before trying to roll away, most likely out of embarrassment but Senku didn’t let him and instead rolled onto his side so that now both of his arms were around Gen. 

“Good,” and then Senku kissed the top of Gen’s head and once his actions and words really sank in, he got up hastily and started looking at the food inside of the basket.

“Let’s enjoy our date,” he finally said before turning around and flashing Gen a grin that made the mentalist flush more and nod his head, getting up from where he’d been lying on the ground and came over to choose what he’d like to eat. 

They sat back down and this time, enjoyed their food and had a casual conversation. By the time Suika came back, they were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is [my Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/bloodytwat2) account if anyone’s interested. In case the link doesn’t work, my name is bloodytwat2.


End file.
